deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Lionheart
Director General Grace Lionheart, often referred to as "The Lion", is the current Director of the NIA, its sub-divisions and Fleet Admiral of the NIA fleet. Early Life The specifics of Grace's early life are unknown, or rather hidden. However it is know that she was born within the Sol System on either Earth or its moon. Even the date of her birth have been struck from official records, with rumors circling that she is close to, or over, a century old. With some rumors speculating her age to be far greater, kept alive and young with years of experimental and secret scientific procedures. When the NIA became public knowledge in 4065, so did its Director General, Grace Lionheart. Making her at least 55 years old by the current date. Military Service All records of Director General Grace Lionheart have been sealed that date before 4065. Making only her current role as Director General Known. However under her command, hundreds of secret programs and projects have been created and implemented throughout the galaxy. Her work evident in everything from the power of the Planet Killers, to the hyper-lethal Mech Pilots. The Mech Program Easily Lionheart's greatest achievement, the Mech Program is not in itself a single program, rather a collection of hundreds of projects brought together to create the best soldiers ever made by Mankind. Using results and data from decades of failures and previous iterations, Lionheart began Project Sahelanthropus in 4081. Easily one of the most illegal and morally wrong ideas ever created. Without the CMC's knowledge she personally oversaw any and all aspects of the project. In 4110, Lionheart brought her collective data and results of her experiments to the CMC Admiralty, and after months of heated debate and discussion, it was deamed that the sacrifices made and those yet to make, were a small price to pay for the realistic ability to turn the tide of the war. Personality Grace Lionheart is equally feared and respected in all branches of both the CMC and the NIA. Her superhuman genius and cold rationality has gained her a ruthless, calculated reputation. At her core, Grace strives for results. There is no failure in her mind, only hurdles that must be learned from and improved upon. If she thinks an action will aid the war effort in any way she will not stop until she has her results. Regardless of cost, both monetary and morally. She has been known to sacrifice hundreds of innocents simply to test a theory. Almost counter to her reputation, Lionheart is considered to be charming, joyful and optimistic by those who know her well. Her closest known "friend" is that of the current Supreme Fleet Admiral. The two have grown close over the past centuries of working together. Their roles having brought them into direct contact. Personal Assets As Director General of the Naval Intelligence Agency, Lionheart has the unique ability to produce and maintain a number of rare military assets and keep them hidden. The False Truth Often simply called "The Truth". The Truth is a highly modified Sparta Class Frigate that now serves as Lionheart's personal transport. Unlike its sister ships, The Truth possesses a vast array of experimental technology that allow it to enter and leave wormhole space with no detectable trace. Allowing it to travel undetected across the galaxy. According to sources, The Truth contains the location of every NIA facility within its databanks. The Arcane Built shortly after the finalization of the Planet Killers, the Arcane primarily serves as a mobile command and control center for the NIA. However it also serves as Lionheart's personal mobile fortress. Which she has spent many years and countless billions of credits continuously upgrading and improving it. The Luna Palace The Luna Palace is the personal home of Lionheart. Constructed some time in the early to mid 41st century. Speculation Like everything surrounding the NIA, the Director General is shrouded in rumors and mystery. It is speculated that Grace is the clone of the previous Director General, bio-engineered to be the ultimate in administrative control. This rumor holds little ground in reality however, simply due to the lack of any supporting evidence. Surprisingly it is speculated that Grace was born on Luna, the moon of Earth at a NIA biological research facility under the direct order of the previous Director General. This comes from a number of unconfirmed documents leaked during the Invasion of Mordus Prime, a Machine world located in the Lost Zone. These documents stated that a child was created from an unknown mother, and father known only as "Director". This child was grown in a laboratory and given a number of biological upgrades, primarily to her cognitive ability and lifespan. This child was made specifically to become the future Director General of the NIA.